Luino Sazaki
Use to be hot headed (just like naruto hes a loud mouth) before he matured. Now Luino is known as a grouch, he is never happy about anything while at the same time he is mad for just about any reason as well. Without realizing it, Luino's primary goal is to make everybody Else's job as hard as it could possibly be with his rough attitude. Luino is often known for his short temper and has a record of many temper tangerums, crystal-based rampages, and even assault. Shinobi Fighting Style: Wing Chun fighting style of combat is the Taijutsu that focusing in both offensive and defensive which are deflecting, striking and grappling and also the mother of many Taijutsu. The user need a balance body by stay rooted to deflect opponent attack and launch counter attack easier. Normally, user will look for opponent weakness before launching attack, when they land a successful blow, they will continue their combo until the opponent is down. The defensive of Wing Chun is based on deflecting opponent punch backward by arm while standing still. When their opponent lost the power to defend, they will dash toward opponent and start attack at their body with punching until their opponent faint. The offensive of Wing Chun is based on continuous punching in extremely high speed. After each successive strike they hit, they will step closer to the opponent thus maximize the power called "in an inch" which hit from the range of a inch without the need of big swings or big punches. The benefit of inch punch is reduce the power that needed during the process unlike big swings that consumed a lot of energy and exhaust. History: Luino grow up rich and powerful because of his parents but everyone hated him because of that he never needed anything. He encountered bullies in the academy that instead of being pushed around, he would have them at his disposal because of his families large wealth. When necessary he did what he had to protect those he loved but only if he was being given a award afterwords. As he got older, things became harder but it was nothing money couldn't buy or at least his parents couldn't settle for him. A trouble maker in the gene but a will of fire hidden deep within him as well. A fire that fuels in the heat of battle and actually works towards his studies although he may have his parents pay his teachers off. As he reaches genin level of a shinobi he was assigned to team Ahiku which had both Rei and Akemi present. All through there D or higher rank missions Luino found himself falling deeper for the beautiful Akemi Uchiha. Wanting to impress her with wealth and fine things as the travel of reside in the villages walls while he rivals the seemingly more handsome Rei Yamazaki. Interesting enough they both first met each other on the training grounds of Konaha where they sparred against Akemi and a close friend of her's named Shadow. Luino not being a taijutsu expert at the time found himself going head to head with Akemi who learned the three tomo sharingan at a very young age. The overconfidence Luino Sazaki was nearly killed within seconds of fighting against her having her older jounin brother interfere within only seconds after Luino was cut. As Luino wa being carried, he turned back to watch Rei Yamazaki impress everyone that wanted to watch including the girl he lost to but fell for which started Luino and Rei's rivalry. Luino and Rei had countless of battle to determ that Rei was just the better man but never told Luino that but instead encouraged his teammate to get stronger. Luino took it in consideration and did as so but only for Akemi hoping one day he could steal her heart. Luino thought his life mimicked heaven until his parents died from a freak accident. Luino wasn't home when it happened. He was on an assigned mission with his sensai Ahiku, Rei, and Akemi around the time outside the villages walls. He was preoccupied but he still trembles with regret till this day as the will of fire of the leaf. Luino continued his life happily having finally been put on a genin team. Like it was said before he was assigned to the Joinin Ahiku Uchiha as well as teammates Akemi Uchiha and Rei Yamazaki. He was hoping Akemi and him would hit it off right away, but he believed that the other teammate Rei was in his way. Both were very capable shinobi however which was demonstrated by them passing the chuunin exams. For better or for worst his entire team got recognition in some way and they all advanced quickly. Luino was sent to fight along 12 others against a akatsuki member when the previous host died. Went on a rampage and Luino volunteered to have it sealed into him. Now he holds the 4 tail demon inside of him. As a Jinchuriki, many battles were occurring and was becoming worldly known. A growing Nation title Taijutsu Luino's Taijutsu is greatly admired by leaf shinobi including his sensai Ahiku Uchiha. He trained with his Uchiha based Sensai to learn some of the copied taijutsu techniques that interested him and as so he progressed as he matured. As a genin he had learned the gates and has learned to open four which was proven necessary on team missions with Akemi and Rei Yamazaki. His fighting style of wing chun is proven dangerous in levels of killing his opponent's before allowing them to hit the floor in a matter of seconds or at-least restraining them on a chunin level of fighting. As a Jounin his fighting capability was seen by his sensai to mature a rank as he would add elemental nature katon to his stance. Luino now holds competitions towards his title of being undefeated in martial arts and has decided to never train or have anyone under his wing through his journey's. When using the Katonome kekkei genkai he most certainly has struck his opponent's with fear knowing his speed with the gates is already a hand full. He's an expert in taijutsu working his way into mastering it. His Elemental Eyes: Katonome The katonome is one of the five elemental eyes that exists in the five great nations. This dojutsu pertains fire based abilities. Upon hand seals and build up of chakra, the user experiences there pupils radiating a red and orange fiery glow within signaling the dojutsu's appearance. The user becomes shackled and chained from his neck, wrist, and ankles that also share the same fiery coating and centering within both chains and shackles. The user then is able to battle within close range with support of the users kekkai genkai. The skin being as hot as the chains and Shackles. Taijutsu is encouraged as each blow his opponent takes will give them constant degree of burns and for any defenses, fire will generate in the spot the target struck before reach the skin blocking the attacker with addition to the present fire. Pyrokenises exists as well for long or close range battles. The user being able to have the chains and shackles bleed out and explosion in an instant and still in the aftermath still be standing there with the shackles as the chains slowly reform. Having to create jets on his back to create flight similar to wings but far different. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Son_Gok%C5%AB4 tailed Jinchuriki With Luino already having the Elemental eyes: Katonome, having the four tails sealed inside of him just adds on the fury in battle. Mixing the two nature types together really can overwhelm an enemy. Luino was seen using the "Chain Explosion" with the use of Magma given from the tails which is problem more devastating on the field itself. A lot of collaborations done here by both Dojutsu and Tail beast. Besides the collaboration the jinchuriki has shown to go full tails after having at ease with his inner demon. Through time almost every battle has dealt with him having to use the four tails. The gates Luino has been seen using the gates to his advantage for which he spends most of his time on taijutsu. His classification is Taijutsu specialist and the only thing stopping him from having the use only his taijutsu would be ninjutsu masters. Although those with the byakugan have been a problem for him as well. The gates by themselves have been enough to defeat an opponent within minutes of releasing. Although he does have a routine where he simultaneously has to release an order of gates before reaching to one that may be needed in the match. Category:Izabella ev